Love Heals All
by werewolf242002
Summary: Azusa goes over to Ui's for a sleep over one night and witnesses Yui with someone else. She runs off only to be brought back by Jun, they help Azusa realize that she doesn't need Yui to feel loved. One-Shot Ui/Jun/Azusa


Love Heals All

Azusa made her way slowly up the steps towards the clubroom.

It had been nearly two months since Yui and her senpai went off to college.

And it has been a very lonely two months without them.

Of course, the club still thrived thanks to her efforts and the support of her friends.

They were able to snag a young freshman by the name of Lynn Takashi to be their drummer and keep the club from being suspended.

Even then, it still wasn't the same without those wonderfully warm hugs from Yui, or the sweet tea Tsumugi use to make.

Thankfully though, she had more than just her senpai to count on.

As soon as Azusa opened the door to the clubroom, she couldn't help but grin as a concerned voice rang out.

"Azusa-chan?"

Ui Hirasawa.

Her best friend and younger sister of Yui; if anyone in the world could make her feel better, it was this pony tailed brunette.

The girl in question was setting up some snacks for the few members it had as well as four cups of tea. She had looked up from her work just as Azusa came in and gave her friend a reassuring smile as the twin tailed girl sat her things down near the couch and walked over to the table to sit down.

"Did you have a good day Azusa-chan?" Ui asked as she sets a cup down in front of Azusa before pulling out the chair next to her to sit down as well.

Azusa smiled faintly before picking the cup up to inhale its sweet scent.

"It was okay. I've just been a little lonely you know. It's so quiet without everyone here." Azusa whispered as she looked around the empty clubroom with a hint of sadness still etched on her face; a look that Ui easily caught.

Azusa was pulled from her longing thoughts as she felt very soft and smooth fingers trail against her hand before intertwining with her fingers, holding her hand tightly.

The president turned her head to her friend and saw the worried, but kind smile on Ui's face as she felt her hand get squeezed a little.

"Don't worry Azusa-chan, it's not like you won't ever see them again." Ui said reassuringly while Azusa nodded.

"I know… you and Jun both have been very wonderful to me and have put up with my… mood swings so… I'm thankful for that much." Azusa replied as she took a sip of the tea before sighing happily as the soothing liquid slid down her throat.

Ui looked like she wanted to say more, but her sentence was cut off as Jun and Lynn stumbled through the door.

"I totally –pant- beat you!" Jun yelled out as she panted while clapping Lynn hard on the back with enough force to make the poor kouhai tumble over and lay face first on the floor. "Oops, sorry about that." Jun laughed as she reached down to help the young drummer to her feet as Lynn grinned goofily while she panted.

"That was a good race senpai, but you know Sawako-sensei is going to give you hell for not listening to her." Lynn said as she brushed some of her bangs back behind her ear as she quickly put her stuff down near Azusa's before sitting down in the chair right across from Azusa and gave her president and senpai a smile that made her smile back. "Hey Azusa-senpai! We're going to practice today right? I mean, I know we have that festival coming up soon…"

"Yes Lynn, we'll be practicing." Azusa said as she stood up to go grab "Muttan" from his bag while Lynn threw her arms into the air and giggled happily.

Azusa turned to see what Ui and Jun were doing and quickly averted her eyes as the two kissed briefly before Jun went to grab her bass.

They had been dating for almost a month now and despite how happy Azusa was for Ui to finally have someone else to shower with her love, it couldn't have come at a worse time. Azusa was lonely and seeing the two become a couple made her heart hurt a little.

Though she was happy that she had such a wonderful little group of friends she could just lose herself in, but still her heart yearned for her senpai, more importantly, for Yui.

As they played through some songs, Azusa's mind wandered to the times when she would help Yui learn her part in a song and how much fun they had even if it was a bit of a chore to reteach Yui almost everything all the time. And it really bugged her that Yui didn't take the time to ever learn how to read music, but all of that didn't matter; Azusa still missed her senpai and all her silly little quirks.

_I wonder if she thinks about me like I think about her?_

Azusa thought as she strummed her guitar aimlessly to the beat of the song they were playing, pretty much consumed by her thoughts.

_She did cling to me a lot, and she even tried… k-kissing me a few times… does that mean she liked me more then just as a friend?_

"_Azunyan~"_

_It's almost like I can hear her voice whenever I play…_

"Azu…"

_I want to be with you right now senpai…_

"Azusa!"

Pain suddenly struck Azusa's cheek as she was brought back to reality by Jun who was no longer playing her bass but was standing in front of the twin tailed girl tugging on her cheeks with expert precision.

"I-ITAI! J-Jun! What the hell!" Azusa yelled out as she began flailing her arms about to get her friend to loosen her hold on her now sore cheeks.

Once she realized Azusa was out of her daydream, Jun let go of her face and smirked a little as the angry kitty began yowling at her angrily.

"Why can't you get my attention normally! You're always teasing me or something like that!" Azusa yelled as she brought her hands up to her red cheeks and tended to them while pouting at the smirking pig tailed bassist.

"Why? Because I figured you missed getting teased. Plus you looked a bit down and out of it while we were playing… in fact, you weren't even playing the same song as us." Jun replied as she gave Azusa's head a pat before turning to look back at Ui and Lynn, both of who were looking at Azusa with concern.

"Maybe we shouldn't play today senpai. Now that I got a good look at you, you do look a bit under the weather." Lynn stated as those bright green eyes seem to take in Azusa's droopy eyes and slightly pale skin.

"Lynn-chan is right," Ui said as she walked over from her keyboard and gave her friends a smile, "I think we should have a sleep over tonight. I've been getting rather lonely at home so it would probably do us all some good."

"I'm all for that!" Jun yelled as she flung her fist into the air while grinning from ear to ear.

"As long as you two behave yourselves, I'll go." Azusa said softly as she eyed Ui and Jun cautiously.

Both her friends turned red while Ui saddened a little.

"Azusa-chan, you know we promised not to 'show off' our relationship to you while you were around. We understand that these types of relationships should be private."

"Don't try to explain it to her, Ui. She's just upset that her beloved senpai won't be there and it'd make her jealous if we got hot and heavy." Jun said causing Azusa to blush a deep red.

"T-That's not-"

"Actually, Onee-chan will be there too." Ui stated causing both Jun and Azusa to look over at the younger Hirasawa wide eyed.

"R-Really? Yui-senpai will be there?" Azusa asked, a bewildered look on her face while Jun looked over curiously at Ui, trying to figure out what her girlfriend was planning.

The pony tailed brunette nodded and continued to smile pleasantly.

"I-I guess that'll be okay then." Azusa mumbled to herself as she began to pack up her things. "Uhm, club dismissed for today; we'll gather back on Monday."

"Are you going to join us Lynn-chan?" Ui asked the drummer as the kouhai began packing up as well.

"Thank you for wanting to include me senpai but I have a job I have to get to tonight and tomorrow, so unfortunately I won't be able to make it, but," Lynn quickly walked over to Ui and gave her a shy smile, "please make Azusa-senpai feel better, it's really depressing to see her like this."

Ui didn't say anything but she winked at the younger girl, causing her to giggle before she bowed her head to Jun and made for the door.

"I'll see you guys on Monday! Bye!" Lynn yelled as she left the room in a hurry.

Once the kouhai was gone and Azusa was busy mumbling to herself about what to grab from home before heading to Ui's house, Jun walked over to her girlfriend and tilted her head slightly as violet eyes stared into chocolate brown.

"What are you planning Ui? I thought you said you were going to be alone."

"I am… or was. I can always invite Onee-chan back home for a night. She isn't that far away." Ui replied as she reached up to slide her hand into Jun's. "Plus… it's just depressing to see Azusa-chan like this. You know… since… I... I mean we…"

The words died on Ui's lips as she felt a finger press against them and Jun gave her a look of tenderness and understanding before she leaned in to press her lips against Ui's forehead.

"I know… don't think about that too much though okay? Not much we can do about it…"

"I'm sorry Jun-chan." Ui whispered sadly as she pulled away from the caring kiss.

"Don't be." Was all Jun said as she hugged her girlfriend tightly before going to pack up. "So what time should we be there by?"

"How about seven? Onee-chan should be there by then." Ui replied as she pulled her bag over her should and smiled as Azusa nodded enthusiastically.

"I'll be there Ui! I just need to grab some clothing and a few other things. Then I'll be right over." Azusa yelled happily as she swung her guitar over her shoulder before quickly making her way down the stairs.

It wasn't long before Jun was at the Hirasawa household and the pig tailed girl was watching her girlfriend busy herself with making the house clean as well as crafting some pretty amazing food items for supper.

Of course, Jun kept her eyes trained on Ui the entire time as worry worked its way back onto her face. Ui usually kept herself really busy to the point where her mind wouldn't think too much on their twin tailed friend. Jun knew this and didn't like it when she blocked off the rest of the world.

Finally, after minutes of silence between the two of them, Jun got up and placed a hand on the working girl's back, making chocolate eyes snap to look into violet.  
>"You're working a little harder then normal Ui. What do you plan on doing? Making Yui-senpai fall in love with Azusa? Are you masochistic?" Jun asked as those eyes once again shifted back down to the food she was making, trying to ignore the question Jun asked.<p>

"I don't know what you're talking about Jun-"  
>"Don't play dumb with me right now Ui, I'm worried about you," Jun whispered as she placed a kiss on the back of Ui's head before continuing, "the whole reason you and I are dating is so we both can… get over the fact that Azusa isn't interested in either of us. It's something we bonded on and I thought we both came to understand. But that doesn't mean we should interfere with how Azusa plans on telling your sister."<p>

Ui listened to Jun's explanation before she sat her spoon down in the soup she was working on and slowly turned to slide her arms around the slightly taller girl's shoulders.

"Jun-chan, I know. But like I said when we were in the clubroom, it hurts to see Azusa-chan like that and I know it hurts you too. So I just figured I'd give her a helping hand… and I still love you too, you know that right?" Ui replied as she stroked Jun's cheek tenderly as she watched with a small smile as Jun's eyes slowly lidded themselves. "Have faith in me?"  
>"Mm… fine. I still think you're masochistic though."<p>

Ui just chuckled at this as the doorbell rang out.

"Uuuuuiii~"

"Ah, Onee-chan! Coming!" Ui quickly gave Jun a kiss on the cheek before quickly running to open the door for her sister. "Good evening Onee….chan?" Ui was surprised to see her sister wasn't alone; in fact, it looked like she had brought a new friend from college home with her. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were bringing a guest."

Yui laughed and rubbed the back of her head while her friend, this short black haired girl, frowned slightly in distain.

"Please come in, my name is Hirasawa Ui." Ui said respectfully as she bowed her head to the new person, who returned the bow with a look of shock on her face.

"O-Oh hello, my name is Wada Akira." The young girl replied back as she was thoroughly surprised that Ui was so well mannered compared to her sister.

"Please come in, I'll make extra since I didn't realize my sister was bringing someone new! Make yourselves at home and uhm… I'll be back."

"Ne, Ui~ Is Jun-chan here too?" Yui asked curiously earning a blush from her younger sister.

"H-Hai-"  
>"Bring her out, I want her to meet Akira-chan~"<p>

"A-Ah… okay?" Ui muttered softly as she shut the door before quickly walking towards the kitchen where Jun took up stirring the soup for her girlfriend.

"Ah there you are, what took you so-"  
>"We have a problem!" Ui yelled out in a whisper as she grabbed Jun's arms tightly. "Onee-chan brought over a friend, a-and I've never met her before, and she wants you to meet her! That's never a good sign…"<p>

"Whoa whoa, calm down; what are you talking about?"

"Onee-chan brought a girl over… and she wants you to meet her… t-that's a sign that sh-"  
>The door bell rung out again, signaling Azusa's arrival and it caused both Jun and Ui to pale.<p>

"Ui! Was someone else coming over?" Yui called out as she got up to go get the door.

"A-Ah-" Ui didn't get to say anything as she heard the door open.

"Azunyan!"

"Yui-senp-ACK!"

Ui quickly turned to Jun and looked up at her with worry and panic in her eyes.

"Jun, c-can you go out there and… I-I don't know, make sure nothing bad happens?"

Jun nodded and she kissed Ui on the cheek before quickly making her way to the living room to see Yui hugging and nuzzling her kouhai like no tomorrow.

"I missed you so much Azunyan~ Did you get my letters? About my new friends and the light music club there? Oh I've missed you so much!"

"M-Mou, Yui-senpai!" Azusa yelled out as she wiggled and squirmed hard to get out of the crushing grip of her senpai, but Jun could tell she truly missed the hugs and couldn't help but feel bad when she noticed the smile on Azusa's face as Yui pulled back to grin down at her.

"In fact, I brought one of my new 'friends' here today so Ui and Jun could meet her. I didn't know you would be here, so now you can meet her too!"

"W-What?"

Jun noticed the looked of shock on Azusa's face as Yui grabbed her hand and led her into the living room where Akira was sitting just looking around curiously before her eyes settled on Azusa's.

That's when Jun felt the tension rise even more.

The two girls looked over each other, regarding each other as they were before Yui broke the silence by jumping towards Akira and nuzzling the side of her head affectionately.

"This is Wada Akira, my girlfriend!"

In the kitchen, a cup hit the floor and shattered, just like Azusa's heart.

"O-Oi get off me you-" Akira hissed as Yui nuzzled closer before both of them stopped as a broken voice whispered out.  
>"Y-Your… w-what?"<p>

Jun wondered if Ui felt this same pressure in her chest from hearing such a broken tone from their friend as the twin tailed girl refused to meet anyone's eyes as she stared at the ground.

"My girlfriend? A-Are you not… do you not approve of her Azunyan?" Yui asked sadly as she looked over at her kouhai. "You approved of Mio-chan and Ricchan getting toget-"  
>"Yui-senpai, I think you really shouldn't push it." Jun whispered warningly as she kept her eyes on the now shaking form of Azusa.<p>

"Eh? Why? I just want her to be happy for me-"  
>"… b-b… n-no…" Azusa whispered so softly, everyone had a hard time hearing her.<p>

"What was that, Azun-"  
>"YUI-SENPAI NO BAKA!" Azusa yelled as she snapped her head up, showing the tears trailing down her cheeks as she turned to sprint out the door; forgetting her shoes and forgetting the rest of her things for the sleep over.<p>

"A-Azunyan?" Yui got up to chase after her young friend when she heard someone run into the room.

"Onee-chan, sit!"

Yui instantly sat back down and looked wide eyed over at her sister who had a stern look on her face, like one a mother would give to their child when they were about to get scolded.

"Jun-chan, go look for Azusa-chan." Ui said as Jun gave a firm nod before putting her shoes on to go run after their distraught friend.

Once Jun left, Ui turned her disappointing gaze back to her sister and her very confused girlfriend.

"Akira-san, please wait outside. This won't be long, but I'm afraid you'll both need to leave now."

"I'm being kicked out? What did I do?" Yui asked worriedly as she stood up once again, but an instant glare from Ui made her sit back down once more.

"O-Okay, I'm sorry for… whatever we did." Akira whispered as she walked by the younger Hirasawa before disappearing out the door.

Ui closed her eyes tightly as she felt her chest tighten with both anger and sadness as she turned to the sister she thought could do no wrong.

Those same chocolate eyes staring up at her with such confusion and hurt in them it almost made her not to want to do what she was about to do.

"Onee-chan, do you even realize why Azusa-chan is so upset with you?" Ui asked, trying very hard to control her emotions as Yui continued to stare at her in disbelief.

"N-No… I thought Azunyan would understand… since when Mio-chan and Ricchan-"  
>"This isn't about her understanding Onee-chan. You clearly don't see what you did wrong… you don't see how much you hurt her." Ui interrupted Yui as she put a hand on her temple to try and calm an on-coming headache.<p>

"U-Ui? W-What do you mean… what did I do?"

Ui just shook her head and motioned to the door.

"Onee-chan, you need to think on this for a day… I'm not going to tell you what you did wrong. I want you to realize that for yourself. Until then… you can't come back. I'm not saying you're not allowed to come back… but I want you to understand before you do." Ui explained as she watched her sister stand up, still with a look of hurt on her face before she nodded slowly and walked towards the door.

"… I'm sorry Ui. If… that helps any." Yui whispered once she got her shoes on.

"I know you are… but I'm not the one you should be saying that to." Ui replied as she watched Yui and Akira bow their heads before disappearing down the street.

Once she was alone, Ui slid down the doorframe and covered her face with her hands as the shakes she had been putting off finally over took her entire being. Soft sobs escaped her lips as she closed her eyes tightly to try and stop the tears from rolling freely down her cheeks.

"J-Jun-chan… p-please find her… p-please let her be alright…" Ui prayed to whatever God would listen as she buried her face firmly into her hands as she cried her tender heart out.

* * *

><p>Azusa ran as fast as she could down the dark streets of Ui's neighborhood while her legs begged her to stop. She didn't know how long she had been running for, but it was long enough for her to not know where she was or how far away she was from that stupid senpai of hers as well as her stupid girlfriend.<p>

Images of Yui nuzzling that Akira girl flashed in front of Azusa's eyes before her sensitive toe hit something hard and solid, making her scream in pain as she tumbled over it and fell to the ground hard, bathed in the light of a lamppost above her.

She lay there, unwilling to look at the damage done to her foot as she sobbed loudly into the still warm asphalt; she pulled herself into a tight ball while burying her face into her legs.

_Y-Yui-senpai… you r-really didn't understand my feelings at all did you… and now I've lost my chance with you. I'm such an idiot. I'm such a complete and utter idiot._

Azusa was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice that it was starting to rain, nor did she care. She allowed the rain to pelt her already shivering body as she continued to go over what just happened in her head.

"Baka… baka baka baka…." Azusa whimpered out as she curled up tightly as more tears fell from her closed eyes.

"Oi…"

Azusa snapped her head up when a voice rang out. Expecting it to be Yui, she put on the best frown she could muster through all these tears, but the drenched form of Jun came into the light as she looked down to take in her friend's equally soaked form.

Azusa's feet were what really worried Jun; they were very dirty from all the running she had been doing and the big toe on her right foot looked like it was bleeding pretty badly.

"Baka." Jun said firmly as she moved down beside Azusa and carefully slid her arm around her to help her stand.

"L-Leave me a-alone J-Jun." Azusa mumbled out, though part of her was relieved that Jun had found her.

As Azusa stood up, she yelped out as she tried to stand on her right foot, causing Jun to take most of her weight since her legs gave out once again.

"Don't put your weight on that foot! God… come on, stand up. I got you." Jun whispered soothingly as she pulled Azusa to her feet once again.

Azusa was stunned a little by the kindness radiating off Jun at that moment. She wondered if running off like a idiot was the best of ideas she had since it looked like Jun had been running around just as much as she had and was obviously very worried about her.

The twin-tailed girl remained quiet as Jun led her back to the Hirasawa household through the downpour and thunder and by the time they got to the doorstep, both of them were dripping and shivering from the cold.

Thankfully, Ui was waiting with towels and warm clothing but then her eyes fell onto the still bleeding toe on Azusa's foot, she instantly wrapped her friends up in the towels before motioning Jun and her in.

"Quick, I have to disinfect that. Let me put more towels down on the couch so you two can sit." Ui said as she placed the dry clothing on the table before rushing to grab some more towels as Jun allowed Azusa to stand on her own, with the support of a wall, before she began to dry off herself.

Once Ui had put towels on the couch, she walked over and took Azusa's weight and walked her to the couch to sit her down before kneeling with a med kit near the injured toe.

"What did you kick Azusa-chan?" Ui asked as she got out some disinfectant and began cleaning the toe with a cloth while spraying it, causing the injured girl to tense and whimper out as it sent waves of pain up and down her leg.

"There was a large rock that was near her when I found her. She must have kicked it when she was running."

"Go put on some warm clothing Jun-chan, I'll help Azusa-chan change." Ui said softly as she turned her eyes to Jun's before the violet-eyed girl nodded a little and walked off to go change.

Now it was just her and Azusa, who was still refusing to talk or even look at Ui.

Of course Ui couldn't blame her; she wouldn't want to look at someone who reminded her of Yui after what just happened either, but it still hurt.

"A-Azusa-chan… I made her leave… I…I heard what happened… I-I'm so sorry." Ui whispered once she bandaged Azusa's foot up and she slowly looked up to watch Azusa's expressionless face for any signs of acknowledgement, but all she got was a shiver that coursed through her friend's body. Ui then went over to grab the extra clothing and put the clothing down near Azusa, earning a look of confusion from the distraught girl.

"I'll leave you alone if you want…" Ui whispered sadly as she turned to walk upstairs to see how Jun was holding up, but then she felt a small tug on her shirt.

The brunette turned to look down at Azusa to see a look of regret and sadness etched into her face before she watched as the twin tailed girl swallowed hard and opened her mouth to speak.

"D-Don't leave… I-I'm being s-selfish… I'm sorry, U-Ui."

"No Azusa-chan, you have every right to be upset… what Onee-chan did… it was harsh and she didn't even realize what she did… which I'm so sorry for." Ui said as she knelt back down, getting face to face with Azusa. "But right now, we need to get you out of those wet clothing… you'll catch a cold if you don't."

Azusa nodded softly and sat up a little and began to pull her soaked top off.

Ui averted her eyes out of respect for her friend's body before she turned to look at a wall as she listened to Azusa shuffle around as she got dressed before she stood in front of Ui in the clean and warm clothing her with soaked outfit in her arms.

"All better?" Ui asked as she stood up and took the wet clothing in her arms as Azusa nodded once more.

"Yes… much."

"Okay. Dinner is almost ready… I've been so worried about you running off I didn't finish it… but um… just sit here… you can watch some television while I cook okay?" Ui said as she reached out to stroke Azusa's cheek tenderly before turning to walk back into the kitchen, completely oblivious to the stunned look on Azusa's face.

As soon as Ui walked into the kitchen, arms wrapped around her tightly, hugging her close as Ui instinctively put her face into Jun's neck and hugged her back before tears appeared once more in her eyes.

"How can you be this strong Ui? How can you do this… doesn't it hurt you?" Jun asked as she buried her own face into the side of Ui's head. "Because I can't stand it… I can't stand seeing you so hurt and her too."

"G-Gomen n-ne… Jun-chan. I… I really don't mean to c-cause this. I just wanted her t-to be happy again. It seems I've made things worse. I wish we c-could tell her… j-just how much she means to us." Ui gave a soft whimper as she quickly wrapped her arms around Jun, clutching her shirt tightly. She was immensely thankful to have such a wonderful and supportive girlfriend who understood exactly how she felt.

"J-Jun… Ui?"

The couple quickly jumped apart to stare wide eyed at Azusa who was regarding them with a look of worry and surprise on her face.

"A-Ah, Azusa-chan, g-gomen we were just about-" But Ui didn't get to finish as a frown appeared on Azusa's face as she marched, or limped, up to her two friends before rooting herself near them.

"What did you mean by what you just said?" Azusa asked as garnet met stunned chocolate.

"W-What? You heard?"

"Yes… no more secrets. No more lies… p-please just tell me and get it over with. It's not like I can hurt anymore than I am now." Azusa whispered bitterly as Ui exchanged looks with Jun who looked just as nervous as her girlfriend.

"Okay… but… let me finish making supper first okay? Both of you out of the kitchen so I can actually get it d-done." Ui replied as she quickly pushed both Jun and Azusa out before quickly working to get the food done.

Jun looked over Azusa while the twin tailed girl did the same to her, both of them studying each other silently before Jun broke eye contact and rubbed the back of her neck nervously while sighing softly.

"We've been friends for a while now, haven't we Azusa?" Jun asked as she tried to break the silence without upsetting her friend anymore then she already was.

"H-hai… I don't like that you two… my two best friends… are keeping something from me… something that is hurting you both. Why didn't I see this earlier? I guess I've been too wrapped up over Yui-senpai." Azusa muttered bitterly as she sat down at the small table before Jun took the seat right across from her.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, we chose not to tell you." Jun replied as she crossed her arms and laid them on the cool tabletop before tilting her head slightly while watching every little movement of her friend. "I can't tell you yet what we are… hiding. I want Ui to be here when we tell you."  
>As soon as Azusa eyed her suspiciously, Jun couldn't hold back her next comment.<p>

"She isn't pregnant if that's what you're thinking."

"What! I wasn't thinking that!"  
>"You totally were! You had the 'I hope she isn't pregnant or dying' look on your face! Admit it, midget!"<p>

"Stop calling me that! I'm not short!"  
>"Well you certainly aren't tall."<p>

Jun smiled as that scowl came back on Azusa's face, meaning she wasn't as upset as before now that she had something taking her mind off everything else. Once Azusa realized this, she softened up and laughed along with her friend before looking away nervously.

"How do you do that?" Azusa asked as her cheeks turned a faint pink.

"Do what?" Jun inquired as she raised a hand to lean her cheek against it while violet stared into garnet.

"Make me laugh when I think I'm pissed at you… you make me so angry at you yet you blow it off like the joker you are…"

"If it makes you laugh, what's so bad about it?" Jun asked as she closed her eyes and smiled reminiscently. "Your smiles suit you better then tears or those fake smiles you've been putting on for us the last two months… Ui and I have been very worried about you. And we care about you… a lot." Jun mumbled as Azusa's eyes continued to stare at her calculatingly.

Soon Jun went quiet, choosing not to say anything else as Ui walked in with plates of food and soup setting them down in front of her friend and girlfriend before sitting down herself.

They said a small thanks before they dug in, all of them extremely hungry after the stress of what had transpired.

Azusa continued to look over her friends curiously as they ate in silence, wondering what it was they were hiding. When everyone was finally finished with their food, Ui looked down and began to fiddle with the fabric of her pants. Azusa watched as Jun slid her hand against Ui's, the other instantly taking it before giving it a squeeze as they both turned their eyes back to Azusa.

"Okay… you really want to know what's going on between us?" Ui asked once more, making sure Azusa really wanted to know their deepest secret.

The short guitarist nodded firmly, sealing the deal.

Ui swallowed a lump in her throat as she let go of Jun's hand and steadied her breathing before she dared to look back into the curious and pained eyes of her best friend.

"Azusa-chan… because Jun and I started dating… we both… wanted someone we both couldn't have… we love each other dearly, don't get me wrong… but the person we both love… well we didn't think we'd ever have a chance with her since she was in love with someone else. We bonded over that and we grew to love each other despite this fact." Ui watched as confusion over took the curiosity as well as the pain in Azusa's eyes and this caused the brunette to continue. "I wanted to help her badly recently… after watching how depressed she got over the fact that the person she loved most was now far away at college," Realization instantly replaced confusion as those garnet orbs widened, "but it seems I've made things worse…"

"U-Ui…" Azusa felt a lead weight in her chest as she looked over at Jun, who refused to meet her glance as her face went a bright red. "Jun… you both…but…" Azusa didn't have the words to describe how she felt. She honestly didn't know how to feel about this.

"I hope you understand us Azusa-chan… w-we… we were hiding our feelings for you… both of us. B-But don't feel burdened by it! We're content with what we have r-right Jun-chan?" Ui asked, as if her girlfriend's answer would solidify her own feelings. Jun nodded slowly before turning her eyes back towards Azusa, who was still shocked by the sudden turn of events.

"Well… there you have it Azusa-chan. You wanted to know what was bothering us… what Onee-chan did tonight… was what bothered us the most because… we care deeply for you and we don't like seeing you in pain."

Ui was about to say more, but her voice trailed off as Azusa shook her head slowly before burying her face into her palms.

"Ui… Jun. Can you both just… leave me alone for a bit? I need to think." Azusa asked, her voice just barely above a whisper.

Ui got up to move to Azusa's side but was caught by Jun who motioned towards the living room.

"We'll give you all the time you need, Azusa. Just don't run off again. You know I'll find you." Jun said firmly as she led Ui away, leaving the confused and shocked kitten to her thoughts.

As soon as Jun and Ui left her alone, Azusa's mind began to whirl with thoughts and questions she'd never thought she would have to ask herself.

Did she really want to be in a relationship with two other people? Why did they choose her over everyone else to fall in love with? Why couldn't she just be with Yui?

So many questions.

Azusa shook her head and quickly laid it down on the cold tabletop and closed her eyes tightly as she tried to organize her thoughts.

What did Jun and Ui have that Yui couldn't give her?

_Well for one Yui-senpai is taken… and she wanted my approval for that woman… where as Ui and Jun are willing to 'share' me? Is that what they plan on doing? Sharing me? How does that work anyways?_

Azusa thought as her face turned bright red before she calmed her mind down and tried to think rationally.

_N-No… they love each other too… it wouldn't be like sharing… they would both care for me. Already tonight they have shown me they both would do anything to make sure I am okay. Jun ran after me… Jun found me and brought me back supporting my weight when I couldn't. And she also makes me laugh and takes my mind off things when I'm upset._

Azusa sat up a little as her mind finally began to do as it was told and she couldn't help but smile a little more.

_And Ui… Ui's been more then kind to me. She was willing to… no they were both willing to sacrifice their love for me just to make sure I would be happy. Ui set up this dinner party with her sister, and even though it turned out horribly… if it had worked…_

Azusa saddened when she thought back to Ui, who was crying into Jun's shoulder because of the mess she thought she made.

_Ui wanted me to be happy and Yui-senpai was the one who messed it up… not her. Why did she blame herself?_

Azusa blinked in confusion and lifted a hand to her cheek. Why was her cheek suddenly so wet? It took her a moment to realize she was crying.

She was crying for her friends who did nothing but continue to love her even though she was oblivious to their love for her.

* * *

><p>"M-Maybe I should go back in and… talk to her more." Ui muttered as she turned to walk towards the kitchen again, but was stopped as Jun reached out to grab her wrist.<p>

"Ui, you know we can't. We have to let her think about this. It's… honestly a lot to take in." Jun said as she pulled the brunette close and held her in her arms.

Ui laid her head against Jun's shoulder and closed her eyes tightly as she nodded against the skin of her girlfriend's neck.

"Maybe it wasn't… a good idea to tell her." Ui breathed into Jun's ear unintentionally causing the pig-tailed girl to shiver.

"I-it wasn't your fault Ui, geez stop blaming yourself." Jun hissed as she hugged the slightly smaller girl tighter. "Azusa won't run away from us. I know she won't…"

"Of course I'm not running anywhere Jun." Azusa replied as she walked back into the living room with a look of confidence on her face as she gave her two friends a shy smile.

Her friends looked at her with confusion as Azusa walked a little closer and took both Ui and Jun's hands in her own.

"I… honestly don't know what to say even after thinking so hard about all this. It's both overwhelming and flattering to know that you both like me… it feels much better knowing that after the person I like just shut me down." Azusa said softly as she watched with mild amusement as both Jun and Ui's faces lit up with a bright blush. "And I have no idea how to do a relationship like this or a normal one for that matter… but if you two are willing to be patient with me… I'll… I'll learn to love you both as much as you love me."

As soon as the words left her mouth, she felt two pairs of arms snake around her and hug her as tightly as possible without physically hurting her.

"Azusa-chan!"

"Midget!"

"O-Oi!"

"Ne ne Jun-chan, this means we can all three share a bed tonight~"

"Oooh, I see where this is going~"

"H-Hey! I said we need to take this slow! Don't just rush me all the way to-"

Azusa blushed heavily as she felt both Ui and Jun press their lips against her cheeks, causing her to let out a startled "Nyan!" before both girls laughed.

"We're just kidding Azusa-chan, we wouldn't do something like that." Ui said as she played with a strand of raven-colored hair as Jun kept her arms locked around Azusa's waist.

"Well, kidding about the whole _you know_… we still are going to share a bed tonight though~" Jun chuckled out as she felt Azusa tense up in her embrace before going even a deeper shade of red.

"Oh, it's not that bad kitten~ Ui is a cuddler though and you'll have to just get used to that since you'll be the one in the middle."

As Jun said this, Ui giggled against Azusa's ear as they began to tug the stunned kitty up the stairs towards the bedroom.

"W-Wait a minute, I... I this… w-wha-"  
>"Oh don't worry Azusa-chan, we promise we'll behave. We're just going to sleep." Ui said as she began to stroke up and down Azusa's back to soothe the fears away. "We were just joking about the other things. You need to lighten up."<p>

Azusa felt another weight get lifted as Jun nodded as well.

Soon, the kitten was dressed for bed along with her two girlfriends and the three of them cuddled close under the blankets as Azusa stared up at the ceiling, her mind wandering once again.

She could feel the breath of Jun on the back of her neck as her pig-tailed friend spooned her from behind. It felt nice being held like this, but the sensation was doubled by the fact that Ui was snuggled up to her front, nuzzling her face into the crook of Azusa's neck already fast asleep like Jun.

_They must have had a hard day as well… I'm exhausted but… being in their embrace like this… it's almost too good to be true. I'm afraid I'll wake up from a pleasant dream if I fall asleep now._

Azusa thought as she felt her eyes lids get heavier. She didn't want to wake up from this dream; she wanted to continue to feel the warmth and protection that she felt right now. But slowly, her eyes closed and she drifted off into a dreamless sleep as Ui and Jun kept her warm throughout the night.

* * *

><p>The morning light peaked into the room early that morning, causing the young Hirasawa to wake up first. She let out a satisfied yawn before she tilted her head up to stare at Azusa's sleeping face.<p>

_Onee-chan was right about one thing. She does look like a kitten when she sleeps. How cute!_

Ui mused as she brought a hand up to stroke the rosy cheek of the slumbering girl before leaning in to brush her lips against Azusa's forehead.

"…mm… Ui?" Came a muffled voice from behind Azusa before a soft moan escaped the still sleeping girl as Jun slowly sat up and smirked lazily. "I totally just kissed the back of Azusa's neck because I thought it was you. Good thing I didn't bite~" Jun whispered causing Ui to giggle softly as she leaned over Azusa to give Jun a quick peck on the lips.

"Good morning to you too, silly. I'm going to go cook breakfast. Can you-"  
>"Keep Azusa warm till it's ready? Will do." Jun replied happily as she laid back down and slipped her arms back around Azusa's waist and pulled her closer, causing the smaller girl to sigh happily in her sleep.<p>

"She's just too adorable… I'm glad that she wanted to give this a try." Ui murmured as she brushed a hand against Azusa's head, petting her softly as Jun kissed her cheek.

"Yeah… me too. Go make the food, silly. I know she's hard to resist but we'll starve~" Jun teased, causing Ui to roll her eyes.

"Fine fine, I'll go make you food since you're so lazy." The brunette replied as she slipped out of bed and grabbed her ribbon off the nightstand while Jun yawned loudly.

"Yep, I'm lazy but you still love me." Jun replied as Ui put her hair up in its ponytail before shooting her girlfriend a smirk.

"I'll call you down when it's ready. Wake Azusa up then, okay?" Ui purred out as she opened the door to disappear down the hallway towards the kitchen, not really giving Jun a chance to reply.

Once Ui was gone, Jun looked down over Azusa's sleeping form and smiled tenderly while stroking her hand up and down her side, causing the slumbering girl to stretch towards her before curling up against her body. Jun chuckled when she felt Azusa nuzzle her neck a little and she couldn't help but stroke up and down her friend's back lazily as she closed her own eyes to sleep a little more.

Ui barely got out the pans for cooking the food when the doorbell began to ring over and over causing the brunette to quickly rush to the door.

"I'm coming! Who could that be so early in the morning?" Ui wondered to herself as she walked towards the closed door.

"Ui… please open the door." A weak and trembling voice called out.

Ui instantly recognized the voice and opened the door to find her sister standing there, looking all sorts of miserable.

"Onee-chan…" Ui whispered softly as she felt her brow arch a little into a soft frown. "I thought I told you not to-"  
>"I thought over it! I…I think I understand why you're so upset… and that's why I'm here. I need to talk to Azunyan." Yui replied quickly before Ui could even shoot down her idea.<p>

Ui sighed softly and was about to say their friend was still asleep when she felt a hand touch her back.

"It's okay Ui." Azusa said as she gave the ponytailed girl a small smile. "Let me talk to her."

"Actually, whatever she has to say she can say in front of us too, right Ui?" Jun said as she put her hand on the doorframe beside the small guitarist while Ui gave both of them a firm nod.

Yui looked a little taken back by the amount of people she had to talk to, but decided to just focus on Azusa as those chocolate colored eyes began to tear up.

"Azunyan… about last night… I want to tell you how sorry I am for not fully understanding your feelings." Yui said mournfully as she looked deep into those garnet orbs, she could tell they were studying her for sincerity so she continued with her thought out apology. "And I really had no idea you felt that way about me Azunyan, I mean I always thought you hated me… well that may be true now, but I hope we can still be friends even if we can't be together. I mean Akira is still with me and even if you wanted me to be with you… you know I can't do that to her." Yui said quickly as she rubbed the back of her head nervously while blushing a little.

Azusa took in this apology and a wide smile graced her lips as she chuckled softly.

"Don't worry Yui-senpai." Azusa purred out as she slipped her arm around Jun's waist and leaned in to brush her lips against the taller girl's cheek, causing her to blush slightly.

Azusa smiled more when she noticed anger flare in Yui's eyes, probably because she assumed Azusa was stealing Jun from Ui. But that's when Azusa felt Ui wrap her arms around her and hugged her tightly. For the grand finale, Azusa turned her head and met Ui's lips, stunning both sisters as well as Jun by giving the ponytailed brunette her first kiss with Azusa.

Azusa's lips tingled a little as she pulled away from the brief lip contact as she and Ui shared a tender gaze that was broken as the twin tailed girl turned back to the stunned Yui.

"I think I'll be able to manage."

* * *

><p>Author Note: PS I DON'T HATE YUI! The story just makes you think I do XD. I loved writing this so much but I got stuck on a part and almost didn't get to finish it when that happened… just some fluff, angst, and all sorts of yummy goodness all rolled into one. Now I'm gonna go die. –passes out-<p>

The beta is too busy cracking up to leave a proper note. She is also hyper. :D


End file.
